OBLIGADA A AMAR
by Missis Darcy
Summary: —Edward ¿Por que lloras? — —La obligue Emmet, obligue a Bella a casarse conmigo—
1. Chapter 1 Obligada a Amar

**"Obligada a Amar"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

—Edward ¿Por que lloras? —

—La obligue Emmet, obligue a Bella a casarse conmigo—

**—OBLIGADA A AMAR—  
**  
—Edward Cullen aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, para amarla, respetarla y venerarla por el resto de tu vida?-pregunto el sacerdote

Bella fijo su mirada en mi, sabia que internamente me rogaba por que dejara esta farsa pero no podía, no cuando conseguiría lo que quería... A ella.

—Acepto—Ella no podía entender la magnitud de mis sentimientos, la amaba tanto que me dolía.

Quizá ahora no comprenda el por que de mi actuar pero sé que ella me ama aunque lo intente negar.

—Y tu Isabella Swan ¿aceptas como Esposo a Edward Cullen? Para amarlo, respetarlo y venerarlo para el resto de tu vida— Esa era le pregunta crucial, Sabia que ella no se negaría, la tenía en mis manos, aunque me doliera decirlo, ella acepto casarse conmigo solo por conveniencia. Y como el gran idiota que soy acepte por que si estoy seguro de algo es que Isabella Swan me amara con toda su locura

—¿Isabella?-dijo el sacerdote, yo solo la mire con advertencia y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas

—Acepto —dijo agachando su rostro enrojecido por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—Por el poder de la santa Iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—  
Me acere a besarla y ella me vio con asco pero aun asi no me importaba.

—Más te vale fingir que eres feliz si no quieres que tu papito pague las consecuencias—le dije y aplaste mis labios contra los suyos.

—Te odio Edward Cullen—dijo cerrando los ojos.

No se opuso cuando con mi lengua pidió—exigió—permiso para entrar a su boca, fue un beso fiero y demandante por mi parte pero por el suyo fue solo la confirmación de que no sería participe en nuestra vida juntos.

Seria solamente un títere….

—**Un Año Atrás—**

Me encontraba recargado en una pared esperando que ella apareciera, ese se habia vuelto un ritual para mí desde hace ya un año.

Isabella Swan era la criatura más hermosa y perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Con su cabello caoba, su pequeña nariz respingona, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus perfectos labios, su delgada figura, su piel pálida.

Hoy era el día en que por fin le hablaría, hoy... Su cumpleaños número 18, ya nada nos podía separar.  
Nuestra relación ya no podía ser catalogada como _prohibida.  
_  
La vi salir del bar en el que estaba con sus mejores amigas _Ángela y Jessica._ Era una especie de... despedida para ellas ya que Bella planeaba estudiar en Harvard mientras que Ángela y Jessica irían a una universidad no tan prestigiosa.

Mi amor era muy inteligente.

Se metió por varios callejones como si tratara de hui de alguien.  
La vi entrar a uno que no se veía para nada seguro asi que conté mentalmente _10 segundos _ y entre, el sitio apestaba y era muy sucio.

Empece a avanzar más rápido ya que no la veía hasta que algo se me tiro encima haciendo que terminara en el suelo y con _eso _sobre mí.

Trate de empujarlo un poco pero solo conseguí que se aferra mas a mí, estaba tentado a golpearlo hasta que me fije en lo que estaba encima mío... Era Bella y me miraba asustada y me apuntaba con un atomizador de pimienta.  
**  
**— ¿Quieres hacer el maldito favor de dejar de seguirme? —Grito Bella, mirándome fijamente, y como el gran imbécil que soy me perdí en ellos—Já, Ok me sigues y haría... ahora ¿eres mudo? —dijo exasperada poniendo se dé pie, y pegando su cuerpo a la sucia pared, sin bajar el atomizador.

—Yo... Yo me llamo, Yo soy... Edward... Edward Cullen—dije levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano, cuando ella se fijo en que esperaba que la estrechara solo Alzo su delgada ceja y me sentí apenado, Habia ensayado una y mil veces lo que diría pero al tenerla tan cerca no pude decir nada coherente.

Isabella Swan era la hija de Charlie un socio mío de la empresa.

Resignado baje la mano y la frote contra la solapa de mi traje, Esta situación era ridicula, mi mano me sudaba cual quinceañera.

—Haber Edward Cullen dime ¿que demonios quieres? —pregunto.

¿Que que quiero?

Quiero tocarte

Quiero besarte

Quiero hacerte el amor de una y mil formas.

Quiero ser tu confidente...

¿Qué que quiero?.. Quiero tu amor.

—Solo... Solo yo, quería preguntarte si... Si Te gusta Forks— ¿Asi o más estúpido?

—No no me gusta Forks, no me gusta lo frio, lo verde ni lo húmedo ¿ok? —Dijo y yo asentí como bobo — ¿Algo mas?

—Eh... Si yo ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? —pregunto

—Lo siento cariño pero no saldría con alguien que me ah estado siguiendo por varios meses además tengo planes, Mi NOVIO y yo vamos a salir, Ya sabes novio, mi pareja, con quien tengo sexo todos los días—dijo viéndome burlonamente  
Y sin decir nada mas se fue dejandome furioso y ridiculizado.

Salió de ese callejon corriendo, mientras que yo apretaba mis puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Ella no podía acostarse con nadie...  
Ella era mía

Los meses posteriores a esos me volvi mas obsesivo pero mucho mas cuidadoso, averigüe quien era el bastardo que se la tiraba.

_Edgard Linton-19años-Forks-_

Pero por supuesto sabía que ambos tenían planes de ir juntos a la universidad.

No... Si yo podía evitarlo.

Me comunique con James el rector de Harvard quien me debía una suma excesiva de dinero asi que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la beca de Linton desapareció.

Ahora debía concretar mis planes, no debía dejar ningún cabo suelto.  
Me encargue de que la muerte de Linton pareciera un accidente... Después de todo miles de jóvenes alcoholizados pierden la vida ¿no?, Nadie sospecharía que fui yo quien lo emborracho ni muchos menos que fui yo quien averió los frenos.

Me encargue de que el auto quedara destrozado y después de todo si alguien llegara a sospechar de mi, siempre hay un oficial que reciba _obsequios.  
_  
Como todo _buen amigo _de los Swan me acerque a darle las condolencias a mi pequeña Bella que ni siquiera se inmuto al verme en el entierro, ya que estaba aferrada al cuerpo de su padre mientras lloraba sin cesar.

Por supuesto que me dolía verla asi... Pero es necesario.

_Estábamos Festejando la unión de la empresa de Charlie con la mía, por supuesto que para mí era sola conveniencia, no tenía ningún interés en relacionarme con gente inferior a mí._

De pronto la vi... Todo lo demás desapareció en ese instante.  
Solo estábamos ella y yo.

Con su vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas bajo las escaleras de el brazo de su hermano Seth Swan.  
Se acerco a su padre y le susurro algo antes de perderse con la multitud.

No me importo dejar a los Vulturis con las palabras en la boca y la seguí embelsado por su belleza.  
Ella estaba en el jardín admirando las rosas, la brillantez de la luna hacia que su piel se viera mas palida y mas hermosa.

Sabía que Charlie tenía una hija, según me dijo de 17 años, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan hermosa.  
La seguí mirando escondido desde unos enormes arboles.  
Se veía aburrida, quizá no le gusten las fiestas—pensé

Quizá acercarme a ella pero Emmet

—mi hermano—me llamo.  
_  
—Asi que... ¿Te gusta la chiquilla eh?—me pregunto cuando logro sacarme de el jardín —Es preciosa, pare una muñequita—dijo riendo._

—Escúchame Emmet, puedes follarte a cuanta mujer se te dé la gana pero a ella no la tocas, ella es mi—le dije apretando los dientes.

La sonrisa de Emmet se borro al instante para mirarme con preocupación.

—Edward... Era una broma pero... Te das cuenta de que tú tienes Treinta y ella diecisiete, es un delito, y además no creo que... —dejo la frase inconclusa y bajo su mirada.

— ¿No crees que...? —

—No creo que ella te hiciera caso Edward—

No le respondí pero me jure a mi mismo que le haría tragarse sus palabras, ella era y seria mía para siempre.

Sonreí al recordar que el día en que ella fuese mía de todas las formas posibles estaba cerca.  
—Buenos días Edward—me saludo Charlie ingresando a mi oficina.

—Hola Charlie ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? —le pregunte.

_Idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que te dirá._

—Ehh, bueno Edward te seré franco y directo mi empresa no esta asando por una buena racha y necesito saber si puedo contar contigo amigo—me dijo viéndome afligido.

_Sonreí triunfante... Cada vez falta menos para anunciarte mía Isabella Swan._

— ¿Mala Racha? —Le pregunte "preocupado" —Charlie somos amigos y lo sabes, pero iba de salida la verdad, ¿te parece si discutimos esto en algún restaurante? —

—Eh... Es que hoy será a despedida de mi hija ya que se irá a la universidad y... le preparamos una cena—dijo apenado. —Pero si no te molesta podemos hablarlo en mi casa ¿te parece? —  
_  
_

_/:/_

Ingresamos a la casa de Charlie que quizá no era tan grande como la mía pero ahí se resguardaba mi pequeña.

—Bella. Renne—llamo Charlie desde la planta baja.

Al instante bajo mi Bella lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

—Papi—grito riendo mientras Charlie la hacia girar en los aires.

—Hola mi amor—dijo entregándole una caja de terciopelo negro.

—Gracias papi es… ¿Qué hace el aqui? —dijo enojada soltándose de su padre.

—Hija él es…—

—Yo sé quien es Charlie, pero ¿Qué hace el aqui? —volvió a preguntar.

—Es mi socio Bella y vino...

—Hola pequeña, lamento haberte asustado—dije tomando su mano y besando su mejilla—Compórtate—le susurre en el oído.

Se separo de mí como si algo se pudriera y se metió a la cocina.

—Lo siento amigo, ya sabes como son los jóvenes—se excuso.

Charlie me dijo que traería unos papeles para checarlos pero lo convenció de que los veríamos luego, de mala gana asintió y fue a llamar a su mujer.  
Seguí a Bella a la cocina y la vi de espaldas hacia mí tomando un vaso con agua.

—Hola—le susurre pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

—Mierda—grito asustada pero no el deje que se moviera. Cuando se sobresalto su trasero se habia restregado en mi entrepierna haciendo que se despertara y lanzara un gemido. —Pervertido suélteme—grito tratando de soltarse pero eso solo intensifico los roces.

—Hey... Hey fierecilla tranquila—le dije volteándose. —Sabes... Sería una gran... gran pena que tu papito perdiera su empresa ¿no crees? —le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Que? —me pregunto asuntada.

—Ya sabes que su empresa esta pasando por un mal momento... y sería una lástima que yo no aportara nada para salvarla... Imagínate el dolor que eso le causaría al pobre... Pobre Charlie—dije jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Ella se quedo quieta, analizando mis palabras para luego zafarse de mi agarre e intentar salir de la cocina.

—Si no inviertes tu alguien mas lo hará —dijo.

—De verdad Crees que alguien invertirá en una empresa que esta prácticamente en la quiebra—le dije haciendo que su andar se detuviera justo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo volteándose.

—Simple te quiero a ti—

— ¿Que? —

—Lo que oíste si quieres que invierta con tu padre debes estar conmigo—explique

—iNo soy una puta! —grito.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo eres—espete calmado.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, ni hoy ni nunca—

—La verdad Isabella, no es que quiera acostarme contigo te quiero a ti…

—Hija, Eh... Ah Hola Edward—dijo Renne entrando a la cocina y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla. —Cariño ¿Que tienes?, estas palida—dijo tocándola la frente de mi pequeña.  
La mire con advertencia y ella solo agacho la cabeza y se separo de su madre.

—Estoy bien mami, solo... Debe ser que los extrañare mucho cuando vaya a la universidad. —

—Hay cariño no te preocupes nos comunicaremos siempre princesa—

—iSeñora! —grito la empleada de aqui—iSeñora! iVenga pronto! —

Los tres salimos deprisa de la cocina al oír los gritos de la empleada, pero lo mas sorpresivo fue ver a Charlie agarrándose el pecho y tirado en el suelo.

—Llamen a una ambulancia—dije siendo el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia Charlie —Llámelo—le grite a la empleada.

—Papa—grito Bella llorando mientras trataba de abrazarlo.

.

Una vez en el hospital, con Charlie internado, Renne durmiendo y Bella sollozando no fue difícil llevar al cabo mi plan.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que le causo a Charlie el pre-infarto? —le susurre al oído.

—Déjame en paz—dijo apartando mi mano de la suya.

—Lo que le causo un pre-infarto a Charlie fue saber saber que empresa esta más hundida de lo que él pensaba... Es una lástima que la vaya a perder eso si...lo mataría—dije con malicia.

—No... Edward no, por favor no puedes... Eres su amigo—rogo volviendo a llorar.

— ¿familiares de el paciente Charlie Swan? —intervino el doctor.

—Somos nosotros—dijo Bella—Soy su hija.

—Debo informarle que el señor Swan esta fuera de peligro pero habrá que aun mantenerlo en observación y mañana ya podrá llevárselo, y tambien deben tratar de no sobre cargarlo de noticias fuertes o desagradables ya que esta vez tuvo suerte de sobrevivir y no puedo asegurarle que si volviese a ocurrir su padre sobreviviera.

**—Luna de Miel—**

Luego de una despedida triunfal—para mí—de Forks junto con mi mujer, Sabia a donde la llevaría, lo tenía planeado desde el instante en que la vi por primera vez en aquella fiesta.

—Ya llegamos amor—le dije moviendo su hombro para despertarla—ya que de tanto llorar todo el viaje se habia dormido—Bella—susurre besando sus labios.

—Déjame—gruño apartándose de mí y levantándose del asiento y salir del avión.  
Suspire frustrado y baje de ahí.  
Cuando logramos registrar las maletas, la conduje a mi lancha y la hice subir.  
—Ojala y esta mierda explotara y nos matara a ambos—dijo.

—Si eso pasara yo buscaría la forma de salvarte mi amor—dije dándole una palmada en el trasero.

—No finjas como si fuésemos una pareja feliz por que no lo somos y lo sabes—espeto furiosa mientras se sentaba.

No le respondí y me dedique a conducir en silencio hasta que por fin divisamos la Isla Esme.

Por mas que intente persuadirla para que olvidáramos el pasado no quiso, intente besarla de forma que ella sintiera todo el amor que le tengo.

—iSueltame! —grito cuando la coloque sobre el colchón y empecé a besar su cuello. —Edward ya basta—grito poniendo sus manos en forma de puño en mi pecho pero no me importo.

Hoy saciaría mi necesidad sobre ella y nadie me lo impediría.

**—Dos meses después —**

Mi relación con Bella no puede ir peor, cada vez que nos vemos terminamos gritándonos o incluso golpes.

Y no es lo quiero...

Se que lo que hice en nuestra luna de miel fue horroroso, pero ya no podía remediarlo, desde aquella vez no la eh vuelto a tocar.  
Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que bella era virgen y cuando lo quise remediar ya era demasiado tarde.

Hoy trataría de hablar con ella y arreglar nuestro matrimonio.

—Amor ya llegue—dije entrando a nuestra casa.

No recibí respuesta por lo que imagine que estaba bañándose, ingrese a su habitación—ya que ella se negó a dormir conmigo—todo estaba en orden como siempre, pero no habia nadie en el baño.

Fui hasta mi habitación y sobre la cama encontré unos cuantos papeles.  
Los tome mientras me sentaba.  
No... No podía ser... Ella no podía estarme pidiendo eso.

_Demanda de Divorcio.  
_

Tome mi móvil y llame a Emmet.

—Hola hermanito dichosos mis oidos que te escuchan ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? —pregunto.

—Emmet te necesito en mi casa ahora—le pedí.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto cambiando su tono de voz.

—No... Por favor ven—dije cortando la llamada.

Ella no podía dejarme, y si lo hacia sería la peor parada en todo esto.

Diez minutos exactamente pasaron antes de que Emmet entrara a mi casa.

—Hola—susurro.  
—Hola, Emmet necesito tu ayuda como abogado—

— ¿Algun cliente de la empresa esta ocasionando problemas? —Pregunto-

—No… nada de eso, quiero que revises estos papeles, Bella... Quiere divorciarse de mí—  
—¿estas de Broma?.. Llevan dos meses casados Edward—dijo incrédulo.

—No fui yo quien la inicio fue ella, quiere dejarme—dije parándome y caminando como león enjaulado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —

—Yo no le hice nada... Ella quiere dejarme, y no se la voy a poner fácil, recuerdas el acuerdo pre-matrimonial que teníamos—le dije

_Quien inicie la demanda… se quedará sin nada._

—Edward no estas pensando en quitarle las acciones de Bella—dijo Emmet asustado.  
—Ella se lo busco.. Ella que me quiere dejar, Emmet yo le di todo, y ella aun asi sigue sin amarme—  
—¿Qué? Edward.. Pero.. ¿Cómo es que..? Edward ¿Por que lloras? —

—La obligue Emmet, obligue a Bella a casarse conmigo—

— ¿Qué? Estas loco... iDemente! Obligaste a una niña a casarse contigo, eres despreciable, y no te preocupes hermanito yo mismo disolveré tu unión con Bella, y me encargare de que no recibas ni un solo centavo—dijo saliendo de ahí con un portazo.  
_  
_

/:/

Tal y como Emmet lo dijo me quede sin nada de Bella... Nada más que sus pocos recuerdos.

Hace ya cuatro años que nos divorciamos y no eh tenido noticias suyas.

El día que ambos nos encontramos para firmar los papeles de el divorcio ocurrió algo que jamas pensé que sería posible.

Mi Bella me entrego un papel en el que decía que Estaba embarazada de dos meses, con lágrimas en los ojos le suplique mi perdón, le ofrecí la empresa, la casa, los autos... iTodo! Para que no me dejara, pero ni eso pudo mantenerla a mi lado.

Ahora me dirigía a mi empresa, iba caminando ya que sabia que a Bella le encantaba sentir el viento, el frio, y el aroma de todo cuanto tenía a su paso.  
Subí a mi oficina en el ascensor, salude a mi secretaria e ingrese.  
Mi sillón de cuero negro estaba volteado asi que camine a él para sentarme y poder analizar unos cuantos papeles.  
Pero la sorpresa que me lleve fue ver a mi hijo sentado en el, y con un dibujo que decía _Te amamos papi_.

—Anthony—grite mientras me arrodillaba para abrasarlo. —Hijo estas enorme—

—Hola papito... Mia te taje un egalo, lo hice yo mimo—dijo extendiéndome el dibujo que habia visto.  
En el estaban tres personas agarrados de la mano y de fondo una casita similar a la que teníamos con Bella.  
Cada dibujo tenía un nombre señalado con una flechita.

—Feliz Cupleaños—dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias mi amor, te eh echado mucho de menos—A Anthony solía verlo cada verano durante tres días en los cuales Bella se lo enviaba a Emmet para que yo pudiese verlo.  
—Yo tambien papi—dijo abrazándome.

—¿Y a mí nadie me ah echado de menos? —preguntaron a nuestras espaldas.

Mi memoria no le hacia justicia a mi Bella, ella se veía tan perfecta, tan radiante tan linda como siempre.

—Bella—grite antes de estrecharla entre mis brazos.

La habia extrañado mucho.

—Hey... Cuidado me quiebras—dijo riendo —Feliz Cumpleaños Ed—me entrego una bolsita la cual Abri para encontrarme con dos porta retratos uno contenía la fotografía de Anthony y yo y la otra era de el día de nuestra boda.

—Gracias—dije besando sus labios.

iMierda!  
Bella se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, Anthony empezó a aplaudir, y yo… yo no tenía idea de que carajos hacer.

—Lo... lo siento Bella yo.. —

—Cállate Cullen ven acá—dijo dándome otro beso.

Y fue asi como Bella me confesó que me extrañaba y que si podíamos darnos una nueva oportunidad la cual obviamente acepte.

Ahora tenía mi familia unida y rodeados de un amor tan inmenso.  
Cuando Obligue a Bella a _amarme_ nunca pensé que yo podía ser el peor de los canallas, pero ajora me daba otra oportunidad la cual no desaprovecharía.

* * *

¿Les gusto?


	2. Chapter 2 El otro lado de la moneda

**Chapter 2 El otro lado de la moneda**

**"Obligada a Amar"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capitulo beteado por :_**

**_Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD _****_www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA**

—Edward Cullen: ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla, respetarla y venerarla por el resto de tu vida? —preguntó el sacerdote.

Lo miré con súplica, esto no era lo que yo quería y tenía fe en que reaccionara y dijera _No acepto, _que me dejara libre y no me atara a él por obligación.

—Acepto —dijo con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para saber que él no se detendría pero yo me encargaría de hacer su vida miserable.

—Y tu Isabella Swan: ¿Aceptas como esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo y venerarlo por el resto de tu vida?

Me quedé en blanco, una parte de mí me decía que gritara a los cuatro vientos que este hombre me estaba obligando a casarme con él, que yo no lo amaba ni lo haría nunca, sólo causaba en mí repulsión, asco y odio... Un profundo odio que se ganó a pulso.

—¿Isabella? —repitió el sacerdote, Edward me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y apretó mi mano.

Sabía que ninguna súplica lo haría detenerse, dejé escapar un par de lágrimas y me armé de valor.

—Acepto —dije agachando mi rostro enrojecido por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—Por el poder de la Santa Iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Se acercó a mí y lo vi con asco y odio pero no le importó.

—Más te vale fingir que eres feliz si no quieres que tu papito pague las consecuencias —dijo atrayéndome a él y aplastando sus labios contra los míos.

—Te odio Edward Cullen —dije cerrando los ojos y esperando que dejara de besarme.

No tenía ganas de resistirme a aquel beso fiero, ya no tenía sentido, por su parte fue un beso demandante pero por la mía solo le dejé saber que ante los demás le pertenecía pero entre ambos jamás.

Sería solamente un títere…. Una muñeca sin vida.

~Un Año Atrás~

Mis mejores amigas y yo habíamos decidido ir a un bar para festejar mi cumpleaños número 18 y también mi despedida ya que Edgard y yo nos iríamos juntos a la universidad, allí nos casaríamos y tendríamos una gran familia feliz.

Extrañaría mucho a Ángela y Jessica, las conozco desde siempre, son las mejores personas del mundo y más que mis amigas son mis hermanas, con unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas y palabras dulces nos despedimos prometiendo escribirnos diario. Salí del bar esperando encontrarme otra vez con Edward, él era socio de mi padre, era guapo y adinerado pero era un anciano. La primera vez que lo vi su belleza me impactó, era un adonis pero era socio de mi padre.

_Estábamos Festejando la unión de la empresa de Charlie con la de él y por ello estábamos agradecidos, aún no lo conocía, estaba con mi hermano platicando en mi habitación cuando mi padre nos pidió que bajáramos porque él había llegado._

_Con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo bajé las escaleras del brazo de Seth, me acerque a papá y le dije que se veía hermoso, luego me perdí en la multitud_ _antes de ir al jardín para ver las rosas, vi a un hombre de cabellos cobrizos venir hacia mí y unas cuántas mujeres susurraron "Edward Cullen"._

_Lo vi esconderse detrás de unos arbustos pero lo ignoré y seguí mirando la hermosura de la noche, deseaba estar con Edgard pero no pudo asistir ya que su madre enfermó._

_Me giré para ver si seguía ahí oculto pero ya no estaba, mi hermano me dijo que durante toda la fiesta Edward Cullen no dejaba de mirarme, eso me emocionó pero luego supe que tenía 29 años. Además quise golpearme, yo tenía novio y por supuesto le conté a Edgard que Edward me había llamado la atención pero no se molestó, más bien me comprendió y me dijo que me amaba._

Lo vi justo antes de cruzar la calle, así que me volteé y me metí en un callejón, tardó un poco pero igual venía detrás de mí, cuando estuvo más cerca me escondí en una pequeña pared saliente a esperar que apareciera, tomé el atomizador de pimienta y cuando lo vi me tiré sobre él haciendo que ambos cayésemos. Trató de empujarme un poco pero sólo me aferré más a él, me fijé en que quería golpearme hasta que se dio cuenta que era yo, estaba asustada por su mirada penetrante y furiosa por lo que le apunte con el atomizador.

—¿Quieres hacer el maldito favor de dejar de seguirme? —le grité mirándolo fijamente pero no respondió y seguía observándome—¡Já!, ok ¿me sigues y ahora eres mudo? —dije exasperada poniéndome dé pie y temerosa me pegué a la sucia pared, sin bajar el atomizador.

—Yo... Yo me llamo, Yo soy... Edward... Edward Cullen—dijo tartamudeando. Se levantó y ofreció su mano, a lo que sólo respondí alzando mi ceja, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la estrecharía la bajó y se la frotó en la solapa de su traje.

—A ver Edward Cullen dime ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté.

—Sólo... Sólo yo, quería preguntarte si... Si Te gusta Forks —¿eso era todo? Dese hace varios meses ha estado siguiéndome ¿sólo para eso?

—No, no me gusta Forks. No me gusta lo frío, lo verde ni lo húmedo ¿ok? —dije incrédula —¿algo más?

—Eh... Sí yo… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? —preguntó

—Lo siento cariño pero no saldría con alguien que me ha estado siguiendo por varios meses, además tengo planes. MI NOVIO y yo vamos a salir; Ya sabes novio, mi pareja, con quien tengo sexo todos los días —dije burlona.

Salí de ese callejón corriendo y lanzando unas cuantas carcajadas, ni Edgard ni nadie me habían tocado íntimamente, soy de las que creen en el matrimonio. Unos cuantos meses después Edgard me llamó y me dijo que le habían quitado la beca de Harvard, le supliqué a mi padre que hiciera algo, pero estábamos pasando por una crisis económica.

Le dije a Edgard que no importaba, que iríamos a una universidad cualquiera pero juntos. Ambos estábamos más que felices, teníamos una cita en Port Ángeles, quedamos en encontrarnos allí, ya que sus amigos le habían hecho una reunión a manera de despedida.

Una hora después me llamaron del hospital para decirme que su auto había chocado y él había muerto, desde ese maldito día mi vida terminó, Edgard era todo lo que yo quería y amaba, pero se fue. Pasé mucho tiempo con depresión, mi familia estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y Seth me dijo que debía seguir estudiando porque era lo que a él le gustaría.

Sabía que tenía razón así que mis padres me organizaron una cena por mi despedida, mi madre y yo estábamos acabando de hacer las maletas cuando oímos que mi padre llamó.

—Ve mi vida, yo termino de arreglar tu equipaje —me dijo así que bajé las escaleras corriendo y me lancé a los brazos de mi papá.

—¡Papi! —grité riendo mientras Charlie me hacía girar por los aires como cuando era niña.

—Hola mi amor —dijo separándonos y entregándome una caja de terciopelo negro.

—Gracias papi es… ¿Qué hace él aquí? —dije apenas me fije que Edward estaba allí.

—Hija él es…—decía Charlie pero lo interrumpí de manera abrupta.

—Yo sé quién es, Charlie, pero ¿qué hace aquí? —cuestioné

—Es mi socio Bella y vino...

—Hola pequeña, lamento haberte asustado —dijo tomando mi mano y besándome la mejilla —. Compórtate —susurró en mi oído por lo que me separé ceñuda de él y me metí en la cocina. ¿Quién se creía para darme órdenes?

Para calmarme tomé un vaso con agua y me lo iba a beber.

—Hola —susurró esa maldita voz haciéndome sobresaltar

—Mierda —grité asustada y molesta, quería meterle un buen puñetazo pero éste no dejó que me moviera, sólo pude hacerlo un poco y luego sentí algo duro en mi espalda y un gemido por su parte.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Suélteme! —grité tratando de zafarme pero sólo hacía que _eso _rozara más mi espalda

—Hey fierecilla, tranquila —me dijo volteándome. —Sabes, sería una gran pena que tu papito perdiera su empresa. ¿No crees? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, me estremecí de miedo.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté perpleja.

—Ya sabes que su empresa está pasando por un mal momento y sería una lástima que yo no aportara nada para salvarla, imagínate el dolor que eso le causaría al pobre... Pobre Charlie —dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

Me quedé quieta analizando su amenaza, pero con brusquedad me solté y salí de ahí.

—Si no inviertes tú, alguien más lo hará —le avisé.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien invertirá en una empresa que está prácticamente en la quiebra? —preguntó haciendo que me detuviera justo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté volteándome.

—Simple, te quiero a ti —dijo como si nada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté incrédula.

—Lo que oíste, si quieres que invierta con tu padre debes estar conmigo —me explicó como si fuera algo simple y fácil de entender.

—¡No soy una puta! —grité furiosa.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo fueras —espetó calmado.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, ni hoy ni nunca —le advertí, jamás dejaría que él me tocase.

—La verdad Isabella, no es que quiera acostarme contigo, te quiero a ti…

—Hija, eh... Ah ¡Hola Edward! —dijo mamá entrando a la cocina y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla —. Cariño ¿qué tienes?, estás pálida —me preguntó tocándome la frente, él me miró con advertencia así que agaché la cabeza.

—Estoy bien mami, sólo... Debe ser que los extrañaré mucho cuando vaya a la universidad.

—¡Ay cariño! No te preocupes, nos comunicaremos siempre princesa

—¡Señora!— gritó la empleada de la casa—. ¡Señora! ¡Venga pronto!

Los tres salimos deprisa de la cocina al oír los gritos de Sue, pero lo más sorpresivo fue ver a papá agarrándose el pecho y tirado en el suelo.

—Llamen a una ambulancia —dijo Edward siendo el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia Charlie —¡ahora! Espacio —Le gritó a la empleada.

—Papá —grité llorando mientras trataba de abrazarlo—.No me dejes tú también —susurré en su oído mientras besaba todo su rostro.

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital, esperando recibir noticas de la salud de mi padre, mamá estaba dormida y yo sollozaba en silencio en una de las bancas de espera.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que le causó a Charlie el pre-infarto? —me susurró al oído Edward haciéndome sobresaltar.

—Déjame en paz —le ordené.

—Lo que le causó un pre-infarto a Charlie fue saber que su empresa está más hundida de lo que él pensaba. Es una lástima que la vaya a perder, eso sí lo mataría —dijo con malicia. Me estremecí del miedo pensando que algo le pasara a mi padre.

—No... Edward no, por favor no puedes, eres su amigo —rogué volviendo a llorar.

—¿Familiares del paciente Charlie Swan? —Intervino el doctor.

—Somos nosotros —avisé poniéndome de pie —soy su hija. —Debo informarle que el señor Swan está fuera de peligro pero habrá que mantenerlo aún en observación, mañana ya podrá llevárselo, y también deben tratar de no sobrecargarlo de noticias fuertes o desagradables ya que esta vez tuvo suerte de vivir y no puedo asegurarle que si volviese a ocurrir su padre lo soportaría.

**Luna de Miel**

Después de la "fiesta" de matrimonio que Edward había organizado junto con mis amigas, quienes creían que estaba locamente enamorada de éste despreciable hombre me la pasé llorando y maldiciéndolo, a tal grado que sólo recuerdo haber subido al avión y de ahí supongo que me dormí.

—Ya llegamos amor —dijo moviendo mi hombro para despertarme.

—Bella —susurró posando sus asquerosos labios en los míos.

—Déjame —le grité apartándome de él. Me levanté y salimos del avión.

Me obligó a subir a una estúpida lancha y en un intento de provocar su rabia le dije

—Ojalá esta mierda explotara y nos matara a ambos.

—Si eso pasara yo buscaría la forma de salvarte mi amor —contestó como si nada, y luego sentí su palma agarrarme una nalga por lo que me sobresalté furiosa.

—No finjas como si fuésemos una pareja feliz porque no lo somos y lo sabes —le grité furiosa mientras me sentaba. Llegamos a una isla muy hermosa, era enorme, me dijo que se llamaba isla Esme y era un regalo de Carlisle, su padre hacia Esme, su madre. Cuando entramos a la enorme y única casa que había en toda la isla, me pidió que habláramos, me dijo que me amaba más que nada en el mundo y que olvidáramos el pasado y construyéramos nuestro futuro, me besó de una forma extraña como si quisiera poseerme, se aferraba a mí como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer

—¡Suéltame! —grité cuando me cargó y bruscamente me colocó en el colchón mientras besaba mi cuello —Edward ya basta —grité poniendo mis manos en forma de puño en su pecho pero no le importó, me tomó de una forma ruda y violenta, por más que le supliqué que me soltara y que no lo hiciera, él no me hizo caso y me hizo suya.

Lo hizo varias veces, cuando acababa gritaba que me amaba, pero después de su segundo orgasmo dejé de gritarle que me soltara porque era más que obvio que no lo haría.

**Dos meses después**

Nuestra "relación" iba de mal en peor, me encantaba provocarlo para que me golpeara, me insultara o gritara.

Disfrutaba cada vez que veía su rostro con un gesto de dolor al oír que lo odiaba y que jamás llegaría a amarlo, aunque el tratara de ser atento y tierno yo siempre lo ignoraba. Por las noches siempre iba a mi habitación —ya que nunca dejé que me volviese a tocar desde que regresamos de la "luna de miel" — y lloraba mientras me acariciaba el rostro o besaba mi cabello y repetía mil "perdóname" o cientos de "te amo".

Pero jamás le perdonaría que me forzara a tener relaciones con él, toda mujer merece una primera vez hermosa y feliz, pero él hizo que perdiera mi virginidad de la forma más desastrosa y asquerosa.

Cuando entró en mí por primera vez no pude evitar gritar y llorar, sentía como si me hubiese partido en dos, me besó el rostro pero yo intenté quitarlo de encima de mí y le dije que lo odiaba, eso lo enfureció y embestía cada vez más fuerte.

Desde hace varias semanas había estado con náuseas y mareos, por lo que me vi obligada a ir a una farmacia en donde compré más de cinco pruebas de embarazo y todas salieron positivas, por lo que decidí que era hora de poner punto final a este infierno de matrimonio.

Llamé a Alec Vulturi para que preparara la demanda de divorcio, no tardó mucho en dármela, así que cuando Edward se fue a la oficina yo ya tenía mis maletas hechas, tomé los papeles y se los dejé en su habitación, luego pedí un taxi y le dije que me llevara a Phoenix con mi padre quien estaba dirigiendo la empresa desde allí junto con toda mi familia.

Las primeras horas fueron desastrosas, nuestra clausula lo decía muy claro _Quien inicie la demanda… se quedará sin nada. _

—Bella, ¿qué tienes? —pregunto Seth entrando a mi habitación y viéndome llorar.

Le platiqué todo lo que Edward me había hecho, el me abrazó y juró que tomaría venganza pero le supliqué que no lo hiciera por mi bebé, mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi madre y padre en el marco de la puerta sollozando.

Esa fue la última vez que Charles Swan fue visto con vida, yo provoqué que tuviera un infarto.

Me culpé por ello.

Un día llegaron los papeles de divorcio, Emmet me los envió, me sentí aliviada cuando me dijo que Edward había firmado sin tener ningún problema, cuando ambos nos reunimos para firmar los papeles del divorcio le dije que estaba embarazada, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y me suplicó que lo intentáramos de nuevo dijo que me amaba, me ofreció las empresas, autos, casas... Dinero, pero le dije que no.

Mi corazón se llenó de odio.

Edward Cullen había sido el culpable de todas mis desgracias y juré vengarme por ello pero para conseguirlo debía tenerlo nuevamente en la palma de mi mano, hace ya cuatro años que nos divorciamos y jamás le he dejado saber de mi paradero, Emmet mi _ex cuñado _era el encargado de llevar a mi hijo a ver al idiota de Edward.

Siempre me decía que él estaba destrozado y que le diera una oportunidad, él era el único que sabía lo que Edward hizo conmigo.

Pero hoy era el día de mi venganza.

Mi hijo y yo viajamos a Forks y después de rogarle a la secretaria de Edward entré en su oficina.

Senté a Anthony en el sillón de cuero negro y lo volteé de modo que él no lo viera cuando entrara.

Le di el dibujo que hizo hace un tiempo pero que le prohibí que le diera y hoy le entregaría. Me escondí detrás de una pared.

Él no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Lo vi de espaldas, estaba más delgado y su cabello ya no era tan abultado como antes, tenía los hombros bajos y caminaba como un zombi.

—Anthony —gritó al descubrir a mi hijo sentado en su sofá, se arrodilló y lo abrazó —hijo, estás enorme —gritó besando su rostro.

—Hola papito... Mia te taje un egalo, lo hice yo mimo—dijo extendiéndole el dibujo.

—Feliz Cupleaños —le dijo mi pequeño dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias mi amor, te he echado mucho de menos —respondió y supe que era el momento de mi venganza.

—Yo también papi —dijo abrazándolo.

—¿Y a mí nadie me ha echado de menos? —pregunté saliendo de mi escondite y fingiendo estar emocionada.

—Bella —gritó antes de darme un asfixiante abrazo, besó mi rostro con devoción y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Hey, cuidado que me quiebras —dije tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sonriendo —Feliz Cumpleaños Ed —le entregué una bolsita la cual abrió y vio los dos portarretratos, uno contenía la fotografía de él y de Anthony y la otra era del día de nuestra boda.

—Gracias —dijo dándome un beso.

Traté de no hacer ningún gesto de asco pero al ver la mirada de mi hijo quién estaba más que feliz y aplaudiendo no puede evitar sonrojarme.

—Lo... lo siento Bella yo... —tartamudeó.

—Cállate Cullen, ven acá —dije besándolo nuevamente.

Y así fue cómo años después conseguí quitarle la empresa, los autos y varias casas que él poseía.

Es así como Cullen Corp. pasó a ser propiedad de los Swan y es así como Edward Cullen ahora no es más que un recuerdo.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE BPV?**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3 Tu y yo

**Chapter 3 Tu y yo**

**"Obligada a Amar"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capitulo beteado por:_**

**_ Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD _****_www. _****_Facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**OBLIGADA A AMAR**

**Tu & Yo**

Siete años pasaron desde que soy la dueña de Cullen Corp.

Siete años en donde mi vida ha sido sólo una sombra de lo que fue, la venganza no había destrozado Edward sino a mi hijo también.

—Anthony, ven a comer —llamé a mi hijo de doce años.

Mi ya no tan pequeño hijo vino con su carita triste, se sentó a la mesa y no me dedicó ni una sola mirada, él sabía que su padre había perdido la empresa por mi culpa, y me detestaba por eso.

—Hijo... ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No, yo sólo quiero ir con papá —dijo tirando su cuchara al suelo y corriendo a su habitación.

Entonces decidí que era hora de ir a buscarlo.

No sabía a qué se dedicaba pero si tenía su dirección, Emmet me la dio un día pidiéndome que fuera a verlo.

Le encargué a Irina —la nana de mi hijo— que lo cuidara.

Pedí un taxi y le di la dirección.

Tardamos veinte minutos en llegar a... Su _Casa._

No era lo que esperaba, jamás creí que Edward Cullen viviría en un lugar como este.

Las casas eran sencillas, con las paredes pintadas de un _anaranjado _chillón y la laca partiéndose.

Una mujer de piel morena y con una ropa un poco descosida pasaba por ahí así que me acerqué.

—Buenas tardes señora. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Edward Cullen? —pregunté.

La señora me vio de pies a cabeza y dijo.

—Siga por allí recto, cuando vea una casa de color azul gire a la derecha, es la única casa que hay por ahí —y sin más se fue.

Seguí las direcciones que me indicó pero antes de llegar a la casa de Edward un tipo rubio, con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo se me acercó.

—Hola bonita —dijo mirándome —sabes, nunca había visto una cosita tan perfecta _bombón, _mi casita está ahí... Ya sabes podemos... —se acercó un poco más por lo que tuve que pegarme a la pared pero éste puso sus brazos a los costados de mí para que no me pudiese mover —pasar un lindo rato —susurró.

Estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas hasta que escuche su melodiosa voz.

—Pues para tu información _James _ese _bombón _como tú dices es mi mujer así que te exijo que quites tus manos de ella antes de que lo haga yo —demandó.

Aunque no lo podía ver porque el rubio cubría todo el panorama, escuchar su voz hizo que mi corazón latiera.

—¡Tu mujer! —exclamó escéptico —. ¡Já! No me hagas reír Cullen, ¿cómo un _bombón _de sociedad va a ser tu mujer si no eres más que un simple obrero? —dijo riendo. —¿Verdad que está loco? —me preguntó. Sentí su asqueroso aliento y estuve a punto de vomitar.

—Pues _James _—dije con todo el asco posible hacia el rubio —. Para tu información no sólo soy su mujer si no la madre de su hijo, así que si no te quitas...

—¿Si no me quito qué? —pregunto riendo.

—Si no te quitas voy a acabar contigo —rugió mi ex esposo antes de embestirlo por un costado.

Por lo ebrio que James estaba fue fácil para Edward dejarlo noqueado en el suelo, me fijé que sus nudillos tenían un poco de sangre, así que debía curarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó revisando si estaba herida o tenía algo.

—Si... Eh podemos... ¿podemos hablar?, necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas —le pedí, asintió y me llevó hasta su casa. Me fijé bien en su vestimenta, era raro verlo sin trajes, llevaba un pantalón desgastado caqui, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el segundo botón, su cabello cada vez era menos y las arrugas ya eran notorias

—A-adelante —dijo abriéndome la puerta.

La casa tampoco era gran cosa, los sillones de color rojo muy horrendos cabe decir, las paredes eran de color crema y sólo tenía dos puertas, supuse que una era la cocina y la otra su habitación.

—Toma asiento —pidió limpiando con su mano una parte del sillón —tú dirás—dijo trayendo un cajón de madera y poniéndole al frente mío en donde se sentó.

—Es sobre Anthony... —dije y su preocupación fue evidente.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Mi hijo está bien? —preguntó.

—Si... Si, calma Edward —dije tomándole sus sucias manos. —Él está bien... sé que lo que te voy a pedir será descabellado pero ya no sé cómo educar a nuestro hijo, el me odia... y

—¿Por qué? No conozco a nadie que pueda llegar a odiarte jamás —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Quise gritar ¡Tú! ¡Tú debes odiarme!

—Dime... ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó.

—Él sabe lo que te hice... —dije, esperé que me gritara o algo pero sólo sonrió comprensivo —te necesito Edward, necesito que vuelvas a la casa, Anthony necesita una figura paterna, alguien que ponga orden y yo no puedo —dije suspirando cansada.

—¿No estás de novia? —preguntó asombrado.

—Eh... no, desde que nos divorciamos no he estado con nadie —dije.

—Ah... Eh... Yo creí que tú...Bueno... Está bien... Yo —tartamudeó aunque se le veía contento.

—Por favor... Edward, si de verdad no te necesitara no estaría aquí —dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí al ver que hizo un gesto de dolor —perdón, no quise decirlo así, es sólo que nuestro hijo nos necesita... Te necesita a ti —susurré.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero que vuelvas a casa y quiero que me ayudes a educar a Anthony, yo ya no sé cómo hacerlo, el me detesta y siempre te llama a ti... por favor Edward —le pedí, pestañeé rápidamente para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—Está bien... está bien pero no llores Bella, detesto que llores por mi culpa —pidió afligido.

Y después de siete años nos abrazamos, sentir sus musculosos brazos a mí alrededor fue la mejor sensación del mundo, me sentía segura, feliz y en paz.

Ayudé a Edward a empacar la poca ropa que tenia ya que según me dijo vendió todos sus trajes para poder comprar esta casita.

Pedí otro taxi pero antes de llegar a casa le dije que se desviara al centro comercial.

—No te ofendas Edward pero no quiero que mi hijo te vea vestido de esa forma —dije.

—No creo que a él le importe la forma en que vista —dijo molesto —. Lo que yo creo es que te molesta que la gente te vea con alguien como yo —dijo ofendido.

—Mira Edward, yo hago esto por mi hijo así que te exijo que salgas del auto ahora —él se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Ese gesto fue el mismo que hacía para molestarme y él lo sabía.

Bajé del auto y fui hasta la puerta de su asiento, la abrí y lo tomé de la camisa.

—Harás esto por las buenas o por las malas —le dije molesta, él se limitó a bufar y yo rodé los ojos.

Así que como último intento hice la _caraconvencetodo _de Alice la hermana de Edward.

—Por favor —pedí haciendo que me mirase.

—Te recuerdo que Alice es mi hermana y he vivido con ella por largos años, soy inmune a esa carita —dijo riendo.

—Pero la estoy haciendo yo, merezco crédito por eso —dije volviendo a hacer esa cara.

—Eres un demonio peligroso Swan, de verdad que lo eres —dijo bajando del auto y tomando mi mano.

Me sobresalté por ese contacto y el rápidamente la retiró y se la limpió en su pantalón.

Caminamos hasta los ascensores pero estaban repletos por lo que optamos por las escaleras eléctricas, Edward casi pierde el equilibrio por lo que esta vez fui yo quién lo tomó de la mano, cuando llegamos al área masculina ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de soltar nuestro agarre.

Edward tenía una gran sonrisa y no sé por qué yo también sonreí.

—Buenas tardes Bienvenidos a "_The World of Man´s"_ —dijo una muchacha viendo a Edward descaradamente, por lo que yo alcé nuestras manos unidas parea que ella las viera y se sintió decepcionada pero no dijo nada. En cambio Edward estaba más que feliz.

—Borra esa sonrisita —le dije —no es que estuviese celosa, simplemente que vienes conmigo y merezco un poco de respeto.

—Nadie te lo ha faltado Bella, la muchacha sólo fue amable —dijo burlón.

—Pues creo que lo que quería era meterse en tus pantalones —espeté.

—Pues quizás deba regresar y...

—No te atrevas Edward Cullen, pruébate todos estos —dije lanzándole varios trajes y ropa deportiva.

Dos horas después teníamos todo.

Calcetines

Zapatos

Ropa

Bóxers — en esta última la rubia que nos atendió se _ofreció _a probarle la ropa a mi Edward.

¿A mi Edward?, la culpa me estaba afectando el cerebro.

Pedimos otro traje y a eso de las cinco de la tarde llegamos a casa.

—Espera aquí, llamare a Anthony —le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Anthony pero no me abrió, por lo que tuve que ir a traer la llave, la metí en la cerradura y lo encontré en la bendita computadora.

—Hijo, ven un momento al living —le pedí.

—No quiero, estoy ocupado —respondió molesto, me puse detrás de él y vi que tenía una ventanita de chat que decía "_Nessie Fox_"

—¿Es tu novia? —le pregunté.

—¡Mamá! —gritó sonrojado, pero rápidamente se compuso —No te importa, cuando salgas cierra la puerta —pidió.

—Anthony, ven solo un minuto y no te molesto más —dije afligida por su falta de atención hacia mí.

Escribió: "No te vayas Nessie, vuelvo enseguida" y apagó el monitor, quise tomarle la mano pero bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

—¡Papá! —gritó al ver a Edward parado en el living. Fue un momento tan emotivo, todos llorábamos, incluso yo, Desde hace años que no recibía un sólo abrazo o beso de Anthony.

Él se dedicaba a ignorarme y cuando se dirigía a mí era para decirme que le había quitado a su héroe, me limpié las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano e iba a irme a la cocina cuando la voz de Edward me detuvo.

—Bella, ven aquí —dijo abriendo su brazo.

No lo dudé, corrí hacia él y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, acaricié con mi mano los cabellos de mi hijo que hipaba y solo repetía "papi".

Edward llevaba ya un mes viviendo con nosotros, ahora trabajaba en su empresa aunque claro yo seguía siendo la jefa, Anthony ya no me ignoraba pero tampoco me trataba bien.

Edward decía que tuviera paciencia pero me dolía ver que no me quería

—Buenos días Bella —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Ed —dije sirviéndole el desayuno ya que Anthony se había ido a la escuela.

La relación entre ambos no era amorosa, en la empresa era meramente laboral y en casa tratábamos de parecer _felices _para Anthony, Edward siempre tenía gestos hermosos, cuando despertaba siempre tenía una rosa roja al lado de mi almohada, cuando me iba a trabajar siempre me abría la puerta y en la llegada de la noche me ayudaba a quitarme el abrigo y los tacones.

Se sentía bien conocer este lado de Edward, pero empezaba a sentir cosas que no eran correctas.

Yo traje a Edward para que me ayudase con Anthony no para tener un romance con él.

—Bella, hoy Anthony me pidió permiso para dormir en casa de Iván, le he dicho que sí ¿hice bien? —preguntó.

Otra cosa que amaba... digo que me gustaba de Edward era que siempre me consultaba.

—Si claro, Iván y Anthony son buenos amigos —murmuré.

Acabamos de comer y nos alistamos para irnos juntos a la empresa, la tarde pasó sin mayor inconveniente hasta que cuando estaba a punto de salir Edward entró a mi oficina.

—Bella ¿podemos salir hoy? —preguntó nervioso.

—Ehh, si claro —dije nerviosa.

Me ayudó a colocarme el abrigo y me paso mi bolsa.

Iba a llamar al chofer pero Edward insistió en que podíamos ir en taxi. Después de un tiempo llegamos a un restaurant que parecía cerrado.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, espera un minuto —supuse que fue a hablar con el encargado porque después la puerta se abrió.

Unas fuertes y grandes manos cubrieron mis ojos haciéndome sobresaltar.

—Edward —me quejé, pero me dio un beso en la oreja y me ayudó a caminar.

—Sorpresa —dijo en mi oído antes de quitar sus manos de mis ojos.

El restaurant estaba vacío a excepción de nosotros, tenía velas, champagne, mi comida favorita, músicos, era maravilloso.

—Es perfecto Ed —dije girándome para darle un beso, pero eso provocó una deliciosa fricción como hace tantos años en mi casa, me sonrojé y tartamudeé unas gracias cuando Edward me ayudó a sentarme.

La cena fue maravillosa, hablamos de todo, me contó que trabajaba en una fábrica de un amigo suyo y que los primeros días después de que lo perdió todo tuvo que dormir en un parque porque sentía vergüenza de pedirles ayuda a sus padres.

—Perdóname... Lo siento tanto. Yo me cegué por mi deseo de venganza y... y te lastimé —dije sollozando.

Él con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos.

—Yo te hice daño Bella, es comprensible que quisieras vengarte de mí, te obligué a casarte conmigo, abusé de ti... Y... y maté a Edgard —dijo en sus susurro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asustada, quizás había escuchado mal.

—Bella la primera vez que te vi tenías 17 años, estábamos en la fiesta por la reunión de las empresas de tu padre y mía, te veías perfecta con ese vestido negro. Emmet me preguntó si me gustabas y le dije que sí, el insistió en que jamás me harías caso y sabía que era verdad, me obsesioné a tal grado que sabía en dónde estabas, que hacías y siempre te seguía a todas partes. En el callejón te vi tan decidida, tan hermosa y me dijiste que tenías novio, lo investigué, sabía que tenían planes de ir juntos a la universidad y me llené de celos y de rabia al imaginar que él te tocaba. El día que ustedes iban a encontrase en Port Ángeles él estaba en un bar con sus amigos, ellos se fueron y él iba a salir pero lo convencí de que tomara un poco, lo emborraché mientras mis hombres estaban descomponiendo los frenos de su auto… —hizo una pausa para ver cómo me encontraba, mis manos temblaban alrededor de las suyas y lágrimas caían por mis ojos —.Lo siento mucho, sé que no tengo perdón Bella, pero cuando tú volviste a mí con nuestro hijo yo fui feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, a ti, a mi hijo, una familia cuando perdí la empresa y los perdí a ambos todo dejó de tener un significado para mí, ¡pero ahí estabas tú!, fuiste por mí y yo acepté volver no sólo por Anthony, lo hice por ti, porque a pesar de los años en los que no nos vimos no hay segundo en que no te piense, por eso Isabella Marie Swan quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Me tomé unos breves minutos, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

¡EL HOMBRE QUE AMO ES UN ASESINO!

No podía negarlo, amaba a Edward, pero no sabía si podía con todo esto que acababa de contarme.

—Lo entiendo —dijo soltando mis manos —¿quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó y yo asentí, pagó la cuenta y me ayudó a salir de ahí.

Llegamos a casa y sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos nos metimos a nuestras habitaciones, me recosté en la cama y suspiré. A eso de las tres de la mañana me decidí, tomé mi bata. Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la suya.

Él estaba recostado cubierto por una manta, me quité la única prenda que tenía puesta y con cuidado me acosté a su lado.

Sabía que no estaba dormido porque su respiración no estaba acompasada

—Hola —susurré acariciando su rostro, sus pestañas estaban húmedas —¿Estabas llorando? —pregunté.

—Sí... —dijo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba.

Besé su cabello y con una mano lo obligué a subir su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Ya no llores mi amor, te amo... Te amo tanto —le dije antes de besar sus labios.

—¡Bella! —gritó alejándose de mí —¿lo dices enserio? —preguntó tomando con sus manos mi rostro.

—No tengo por qué mentirte Edward, nunca he estado más segura en mi vida, te amo

—Yo también te amo... Bella, mi dulce Bella

De eso ya veinte años y nos seguimos amando con la misma intensidad que siempre, después de Anthony tuvimos dos hijos más Seth —en honor a mi hermano —y Leah.

Reneesme también se integró a nuestra familia como la esposa de mi primogénito y si de algo estoy segura es de qué Edward es el hombre de mi vida y lo amaré eternamente.

* * *

**_Ok, este no era el final que yo quería, pero a nadie le gustó el final anterior así que decidí alargarlo y que no fuera un O-S si no un... three Short_**

**_Muchas Gracias mi Zai por ayudarme beteando este fic, y darle sentido ya que eso era lo que le faltaba._**

**_Así que espero les guste y Besotes chicas_**


End file.
